Sealing one tubular to another tubular in a downhole wellbore of a hydrocarbon recovery operation is a common task. Metal-to-metal sealing systems have been developed for such seals. Small dimensional deviations in the metal-to-metal contacting surfaces, however, can prevent complete sealing between the two metal surfaces. Systems and methods to permit sealing in the presence of these minor dimensional deviations are well received in the art.